superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Trevor
You may be looking for Steve Trevor (Earth-2A). CameoFrom the Season 8 episode, Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp (September 22, 1984).]] Colonel Steve Trevor was an Air Force pilot and love interest of Wonder Woman. Throughout his career he had been an astronaut in the United States military and a secret-agent for the covert organization S.O.S. (Spy-on-Spy). During the time he was an agent, he went by the alias ‘Steve Howard.’ A few years after that, Steve worked with the Major Diana Prince at the United States Military Intelligence Headquarters. She often refers to him as 'hot shot.' He calls her 'angel'. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-One, we do not know much about Steve Trevor’s background before he met Princess Diana. In the late 1950’s (early 1970 in the Earth-1A universe), during the early part of the Vietnam War,The Vietnam War was a conflict that occurred in Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia from November, 1 1955 to the fall of Saigon on April,30 1975. Colonel Trevor’s plane explodes as it flies over Paradise Island forcing him to eject. His chute won’t open and so he plunges straight for the ground. He is caught in mid-air by Princess Diana who not only wants to save the strange man, protect her Amazon sisters from the curse of Athena’s law (if a man’s foot touches their Island they will lose all their powers). Wonder Woman would use her breath to blow air into his parachute and float them to safety on the mainland. On the mainland, the pilot introduces himself as Colonel Steve Trevor, part of military intelligence. Wonder Woman explains to him that she is sent as representative of the Amazons to America to aid the cause of justice. He finds such a feat impossible. She eventually drops Steve off at hospital and then goes out to explore the city.As revealed in the Bronze Age story (and congruent continuity with SuperFriends: Wonder Woman, #98 (May 1958). This part of Diana’s origin is recounted in the SuperFriends TV Show in Season 3, Episode 8: Secret Origins of the Superfriends (October 28, 1978). After sometime working as hero with the Justice League, Diana gave up her powers and cut her ties with the Amazons to stay with Steve Trevor. As they settle into their lives together, Trevor is murdered at the hands of Doctor Cylvia Cyber (who was the beautiful and commanding presence behind a global criminal network), leaving Diana heartbroken.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #180 (Jan. / Feb. 1969). About five years after Trevor died, the goddess Aphrodite resurrected him.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #223 (April/May 1976). As grateful as Trevor is, he is having difficulty settling into 1976 and feeling slightly inadequate because Diana is now a United Nations official. So he embarks on a childhood dream – he wants to be a secret-agent! He is able to get a job working for a covert spy-organization called S.O.S. (Spy-on-Spy).The adventures of secret-agent ‘Steve Howard’ are found in: Wonder Woman, #225 – #227 (Aug. 76 – Jan. 77), Super Friends, #11 (May 1, 1978), Wonder Woman, #244 – #246 (June – Aug. 78), Worlds Finest, #251/5 – 252/4 (June – Sept. 78), Wonder Woman, #247 – #248 (Sept. – Oct. 78) and Super Friends, #22 (July 1, 1979). This is due in part, to his own merit and partially due to a recommendation from U.N. official, Diana Prince. During this time, Trevor took a new identity as "Steve Howard" and changed his appearance slightly, so as not to draw suspicion to himself.A few years after Steve took the new last name of ‘Howard,’ he was killed again, this time by the Dark Commander. This ‘second tragedy’ was revealed in Wonder Woman, #248 (October 1978). Later, the Steve Trevor of Earth-270 was involved in a cosmic accident that transported him to Earth-One. He soon took the first Steve's place in Wonder Woman's affections. Hippolyta sought to alleviate her daughter's trauma by removing Diana's memories of this new ‘Steve Trevor.’ This was revealed in Wonder Woman, #270 (August, 1980). Wonder Woman’s powers were also restored.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #223 (April/May 1976). As few years, later, Steve (who is now going by Trevor again) and Diana became Air Force officers.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #272 (October, 1980). Diana entered with rank of captain and together they were assigned to the special intelligence branch. She was later promoted to the rank of major.As revealed in Wonder Woman, #300 (February, 1983). Colonel Trevor, along with Diana, work at an Unnamed Military Base in the early eighties.As revealed in the SuperFriends TV Show, Season 8 episode: NEED CITATION. In 1985, Darkseid captured Steve Trevor, then impersonated him, in a plot against the Super Powers Team. In so doing, he was hoping to gain the affection of Wonder Woman.As revealed in the SuperFriends TV Show Season 9 (1985) episode: The Darkseid Deception (September 25, 1985). Episode Appearances/References The SuperFriends Comic Book Appears as Steve Howard, Steve Trevor's alter ego: * ''Super Friends, #11'' (May 1, 1978) * ''Super Friends, #22'' (July 1, 1979) The SuperFriends TV Show Season 8 (1984): *Darkseid's Golden Trap (Part Two) (September 8, 1984) -- referenced only **Wonder Woman announces at the end of the episode: "I have a date with Steve Trevor tonight...which dress should I wear?" *Mr. Mxyzptlk and the Magic Lamp (September 22, 1984) -- cameo only Season 9 (1985): *The Darkseid Deception (September 25, 1985) Notes *It is unclear if the Earth-1A version of Steve Trevor is modeled after the Silver Age version or the Golden Age version. Contributors to this page assume it is the Silver Age version. *The Golden age version of Steve Trevor first appeared in All Star Comics, Vol. 1 #8; published in January, 1942Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/All-Star_Comics_8 All Star Comics, Vol. 1 #8] (January, 1942) and created by William Moulton Marston. *The Silver age version of Steve Trevor first appeared in Wonder Woman, Vol. 1 #98; published in May, 1958Go to [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/ DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Wonder_Woman_98 Wonder Woman, Vol. 1 #98] (May, 1958) and was re-imagined by Robert Kanigher. *In pre-Crisis, Bronze Age retcon, Eros (the son of Aphrodite) was joined with the late Steve Trevor when Aphrodite resurrected him out of her love for Diana. This was revealed in Wonder Woman, #322 (December, 1984). This new identity was called ‘Steve Howard’. When Steve died the second time, Eros' essence was released and eventually reformed in his true form. Then, in another Bronze Age retcon, the Steve Trevor of an alternate Earth (Earth-270) emerged on Earth-One, crashed near Paradise Island, and took the first Steve's place in Wonder Woman's affections. This was revealed in Wonder Woman, #270 (August, 1980). * In the Earth-1A continuity, ‘Steve Howard’ (with his dyed dark hair) is seen alive and well waiting for his date Diana. This was seen in Super Friends, #22 (July 1, 1979). So it may be best to omit this Bronze Age retcon from the Earth-1A universe. Trivia * When Diana laments in Wonder Woman, #226 (Oct. / Nov. 1976) over the changes in Steve, she asks where he came up with the name 'Steve Howard'. He tells her he was inspired by the British actor 'Trevor Howard.' See Trevor Howard at Wikipedia. External Links * Go to the DC Database for more on the the Golden Age / Earth-Two version of Steve Trevor. * Go to the DC Database for more on the the Silver Age / Earth-One version of Steve Trevor. * Steve Trevor at Wikepedia Reference Category:Characters Category:Military Personnel Category:Wonder Woman supporting characters Category:DC characters